


Girl's Night Out!

by SioDymph



Series: The Wonderland Gang [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Hanging Out, Retcon, Retcon Timeline, Short & Sweet, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: Harriet wants to learn a little more about her new team-members. So when she see's the perfect opportunity to have a Girl's Night Out, she takes it!
Relationships: Jaina Hudson/Harriet Pratt, March Harriet/Jaina Hudson, White Rabbit/March Harriet
Series: The Wonderland Gang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755172





	Girl's Night Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little addition to my Wonderland Gang series!
> 
> If you're curious about how everyone know's each other, or would like to learn more about Dora and my other OC's, then feel free to check out my first story "Meet the Wonderland Gang!"

Harriet Pratt considered this a “team-bonding exercise”.

It was one thing to create the Wonderland Gang. To balance out everyone’s strengths and weaknesses. To recruit team-members from all across the city. To coordinate everyone’s schedules so they could meet under the same roof.

But it had quickly dawned on Harriet that she actually didn’t know her teammates that well. Everyone accept her girlfriend and her old mentor that is, Jaina Hudson and Louie Coral.

So one light after they wrapped-up another meeting Harriet got an idea. They’d spent over four hours hashing out the details for their first big heist as a team. Everyone was tired. And Harriet was in the mood for a pick-me-up.

Jervis Tetch, Louie and the Tweed Brothers were quick to leave. It was a school night so Cris Lepidot couldn’t stay out too late. Leaving only Harriet and all the girls.

So before she could second guess herself, Harriet just blurted out “Anyone wanna go out?”

And next thing she knew, Harriet, Jaina, Jenna Duffy, Dora Dolittle and Jade Nguyen were at Harriet’s favorite pub. Pilling into her favorite booth in the corner of the bar.

Maybe it would have been odd to see five villainesses walk into a bar. But then again this was Gotham, and seeing villains and heroes out and about was a regular occurrence.

Hell, they weren’t even the only band of villains in the pub! As they were seated Harriet spotted Baby Doll and Harley Quinn at the bar, getting into a drunken debate over modern theater or something like that. Surprisingly, Harriet thought it actually helped build up the ambience of the bar.

Jenna seemed comfortable enough in the space, inspecting the leather seats and hardwood table, complimenting whoever made it on their “practical craftsmanship”. Once a carpenter, always a carpenter it seemed.

After dating Harriet for so long, Jaina also seemed perfectly comfortable sitting in the pub, and was already in the process or ordering the table a round of gotham-based draft beers and appetizers.

But Jade and Dora both seemed much further out of their elements. Jade kept looking around the bar, as if she expected someone to recognize her and attack them all. And Dora was so shy, the woman had tucked herself tightly into the back corner of the booth. Ready to shrink down and scurry out of the bar at a moment’s notice.

“So ladies,” Harriet began with a smile. “How’er we all feeling tonight?”

“Lovey, dear.” Jaina said with a smile.

“Doing fine.” Jenna replied a little gruffly.

“Who wouldn’t want to waste more time hanging-out after we just had a team-meeting?” Jade said dryly.

Dora didn’t even give them an answer. Just a little shrug.

Not the best start. But Harriet knew that most sudden-conversation were not immediately welcomed. You had to warm up your client. Create a welcoming atmosphere to ease into more dialogue. She just had to be a little patient, no different from her regular cons or grifts.

The only difference was she genuinely wanted to get along with these ladies.

“I thought it’d be nice to get together like this.” Harriet continued. “Might as well get familiar with you all, especially if we’re gonna take on Gotham together.”

“Yeah,” Jenna agreed. “No point in working with strangers.”

“Exactly!” Harriet said.

“Or you’re just scoping us out for weaknesses.” Jade added.

“Not quite!” Harriet continued with a wince. She knew Jade Nguyen only trusted her and the rest of the Wonderland Gang as far as she could throw them, but this was just ridiculous. “I just think it’s a good idea for us to be more familiar. Really work as a team!”

“Hm”, Jade crossed her arms and continued glancing around the room.

Well this certainly was a tough crowd. She counted herself lucky that at least half the table seemed to be on her side. However, Harriet was never one to only do just half of anything. No matter how tiresome or stubborn. She just need to figure out what made them tick.

“Let’s start with a little game!” Harriet said with a grin. “I’m sure you ladies have all heard of shag, marry and kill?”

Dora blanched at the words and Jenna just laughed.

Jaina replied lightly before taking a sip of her beer, “This should be good.”

“Alright between Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen and,” Harriet took a moment to think. What other rich yuppies would be fun to add to the mix? “How about Kate Kane! Between those three who would you all kill, marry or shag?”

Surprisingly, Jade was the first to answer, if only to dismiss the entire exercise in one go.

“Well seeing as they’re all old enough to be my teachers, I’d refuse to marry or shag anyone of them.” Jade said. “Which means I’d have to kill them all, if we’re to follow the logic of this little game. There. Done.”

Jenna was the next to answer, much more enthused about the game, and said, “Oh, I know! First and foremost, gotta screw Wayne! I mean, what person in Gotham doesn’t wanna sleep with him?”

“Not me.” Jaina said.

“Wait, really?” Jenna asked, glancing over at Jaina in shock.

“And it’s not for the reason you might think. I find men just as attractive as I find other genders.” Jaina said, feeling the need to justify herself before continuing. “And Bruce is a handsome guy. But when I was a child, we use to take ballet classes together at the Cobblepot Elementary Dance Academy.”

“No way!” Dora gasped.

“Most defiantly way.” Jaina said with a smirk before continuing. “But now whenever I see photos of Bruce Wayne, or hear people gushing about him, I just remember this shy little boy from my dance classes.”

“Please tell me you have photos!” Jenna begged. “I will literally pay you for a picture of baby-Bruce Wayne doing ballet!”

Jaina chuckled. “I don’t have any with me, but if I ever go through my family’s old albums, I’ll be sure to send you a pic.”

“Ok, clearly you have a crush on Wayne, so who would you kill and who would you marry?” Harriet asked.

“Oh right, right,” Jenna replied, taking a moment to think of her answer before saying. “Um, let’s see… They both got money, don’t have to worry about that... But I’m gonna have to be Gotham-loyal, so marry Kate and kill Ollie.”

“I agree, to killing Oliver Queen that is,” Jaina continued, “And then I’d sleep with Kate and marry Bruce.”

“Oh so he’s too-innocent to sleep with, but it wouldn’t stop you from marrying him?” Harriet teased her girlfriend.

“He’s a sweet guy.” Jaina replied. “Of course, no one’s as sweet as you dear.”

“Aw Luv!” Harriet said with a cackle, lightly shoving her girlfriend.

Jade crossed her arms and was quick to look away. “Should we leave?”

“No we’re not done!” Harriet said, before turning to Dora with a grin, “Dee-Dee hasn’t even gone! So, what would you choose Miss?”

“Oh gosh,” Dora said, not prepared to answer at all. She probably assumed they were just going to skip over her. “Um, I wouldn’t want to kill anyone. But if I was forced to only save two, then I’d choose the Waynes and Kanes over Queens. So Oliver would be dying.”

“So dark!” Harriet teased.

“Everyone here has already agreed, killing Queen would be the most-ideal.” Jade huffed.

Dora blushed lightly as she continued. “So for marriage: Bruce seems like a player, so I’d marry Kate cause she seems more steady. And that leaves Bruce as the one I’d…”

She trailed off. To embarrassed to even say the words.

“You’d fuck Brucie Wayne?” Jenna said with a smirk.

Dora’s face went from pink to scarlet red.

Jenna couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh man, you’re adorable you know that?”

Jade rolled her eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal, it’s all just a game.”

“You guys want to play another round?” Jaina suggested. “This time let’s only choose Gotham-natives. That way there’s no biases.”

“Oh I’m down for another round!” Jenna cheered.

“Me too.” Dora added, once she could find her voice again.

Jade shrugged. “I’ll probably just choose to kill them all again.”

“We’ll see about that.” Jaina replied.

As Jaina went ahead and started coming up with three new subjects for their game, Harriet just watched. And as she ate her pretzel bites she beamed. It was always important as a con artist to know when to speak and when to let others do the speaking for you. And right now, she’d managed to really get the ball rolling. These ladies were finally interacting with one another on their own. Harriet couldn’t be prouder.

She was especially proud of her girlfriend. Jaina really seemed to take the initiative! Coming out of her shell and getting involvement from all three of their new allies. Perhaps by the end of the night they might even consider each other friends. She just had to keep nurturing that bond.

So as the women began to argue among themselves, Harriet interjected her own opinion. One she knew would instantly unite everyone.

“Well first off, I’d kill Bluebird-”

And when Jenna, Dora, Jaina and even Jade jumped to argue with her, Harriet couldn’t help but gloat a little. They were already working together for a cause they believed in!

This “team-bonding exercise” might be easier than she thought…


End file.
